


Peace

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: Slight spoilers for Infinity war!Many died, but they didn't, and they have to deal somehow.





	Peace

It seemed like hours since Steve was sitting in bed, looking out of a random window to the darkest sky he’d ever seen. Everything was silent. Some would almost say it was peaceful, but Steve knew better. He knew the cause of the silence and he knew the price of this ‘peace’. He also paid for it. Though, he wondered if maybe he was robbed for it. Yes, that was more like it.

His thoughts were slowly starting to get back on track, on that loop that was not giving him a moment of calm. The war. The deaths. That he couldn’t help anyone after he heard that snap.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Bucky again, looking at him and calling his name. Some would think that he should have already gotten used to losing Bucky, but no. He will never get used to it, because he never should. Bucky should always be there with him, forever.

He leaned his face into his hands, trying to get a grip on himself, but failing, when he felt a touch on his arm. It was a familiar warmth, yet Steve turned his head toward it too fast and too scared. Just to find himself facing with Tony, still lying in bed, reaching for him.

It was dark, but Steve could still see Tony’s weary face, his hollow eyes and the scars on him as he was lying there. He wasn’t moving, just held a hand out for him, asking Steve to stay. But Steve didn’t move just yet; not toward Tony or away from him. This shouldn’t have happened, it was a mistake. They still hadn’t talked properly, they were just… _using_ each other. Such a disgrace, Steve thought. But then again, it was something that just came too naturally, too easily, and like a damn relief.

With all his struggles, Steve still reached for Tony’s hand, taking his fingers and placing a kiss into his bruised palm. Then he turned his whole body to crawl back in next to the other man. Tony moved his other arm to circle around his shoulders, pulling him to his trembling body.

“You should rest.” Steve couldn’t help remark quietly, even if he knew it was in vain. Stark will never listen to him again.

“Will do.” Tony retorted, proving Steve right as he cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Now, drugs or alcohol never worked for Steve ever since he’d become a new man. So he wasn’t sure how he would be able to cope with everything that had happened. He figured he will _deal with it_. And then Tony came and… Steve found it. The thing that would put his mind in a haze which would mute his thoughts just for a few minutes. But it was there, it was working, and Steve wasn’t ready to let it go.

Steve kissed Tony back, just as softly, letting the closeness and the warmth calm him again. He let out a breath and leaned his head down on the other’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat. He did this a lot with his mother, with Bucky sometimes, and now with Tony. The heartbeat proved that they were still alive, that they were still here, with him.  Closing his eyes, Steve put his arm tighter around Tony and squeezed as hard as he let himself. Stark was still injured and weak from battle and Steve wanted to be the last person to hurt him again.

Tony was so good for him, he wondered. He was there and he was everything Steve needed right now. So he wanted to be someone Tony could feel the same with. He hoped that Tony’s arms around his shoulder, that tight hug and the absent kisses into his hair meant that he was also at ease. It felt good, it felt like real peace. Unlike the fake peace outside this room.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Evy!


End file.
